


The Battle of Who Could Care Less

by chewysugar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: What's the point of fighting a useless battle when the conquest is so inevitable and sweet?





	The Battle of Who Could Care Less

Most people don’t trust peace and quiet, especially after chaos. Kevin had observed this tendency in others his whole life, especially when it came to his police officer father. Granted, things in Riverdale had been quiet until the arrival of one wealthy, raven haired, poor little rich girl. Still, Sheriff Keller had always been in a state of waiting on tenterhooks after something big had gone down.

Kevin considered himself to be the complete antithesis of such superstitious behavior. Whether or not it was due to the way he developed, or some oppositional choice, he didn’t linger in a perpetual state of unease during the time when the hurly-burly was done. While everyone at Riverdale High—in the whole goddamn town, really—jumped at the first frightened cat darting out from behind a garbage bin, he refused to cling to fear.

It sometimes struck him as cold, this knack he had for trying to move on. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, especially following the utter hell that had been the clash between the Serpents and just about everyone else in town. Really, what it was was a singular desire within him to need that peace to be real.

_Especially_ after the hell of the Southside Serpents versus Riverdale at large.

So, while Riverdale High buzzed with anxiety during the detente, Kevin carried on, forcing himself to be the harmony in the clamor. It wasn’t the easiest feat in the world. He dreaded the day someone called him out for acting like Shirley Temple in the middle of ‘Salem’s Lot. Still, he couldn’t let himself fall to despair…especially not in the face of a certain someone.

Every morning since that first kiss, Kevin had sauntered as casually as he could near Moose’s locker. More often than not, the big lug was nowhere to be found; either he’d be doing laps before classes, or else he wasn’t at school at all. Midge’s brutal death had really hit the guy hard. Even with the bridge being built between them, Kevin had noticed the distance in Moose’s eyes, seen the way he’d barely held it together. People said that Moose Mason was dense, but Kevin had learned otherwise—the guy had a big heart, and the ignorance he exhibited was due to the fact that he just didn’t let his brain get cluttered with the same nonsense as others.

Aside from the fact that Moose was an absolute teddy bear, kind as a summer rainfall and hung like a horse, Kevin liked the simple way he had of viewing things. That was why he’d been so furious when violent, bloody chaos had burst into Moose’s life and stolen something important from him. Moose didn't deserve such things.

The kiss had been shocking. Kevin had lain awake thinking about it. He’d tried hard not to discern things that didn’t bear looking into for fear of disappointment. Yet he hadn’t been able to shake the softness of Moose’s lips, or the smell of his skin and the feel of his fingers curled in Kevin’s own hair.

Had it meant anything? Or had Moose just been reacting to the catharsis of Riverdale’s latest battle finally coming to a close?

The turmoil was starting to throw off Kevin’s determination to be calm in the midst of everyone’s suspicious peace. Nine days had passed. He had seen Moose several times—Moose had even said hello—but he’d paused; never given any indication that something more would happen.

It was a sign of how used to disappointment Kevin was that he gave was prepared to give up the ghost. Self-imposed positivity or not, he couldn’t bare making himself pretend that things were sunshine and rainbows when they weren’t. Not when it came to his heart. Hearts, he knew, were as fragile as glass being blown: constantly in flux, always being shaped, and ready to shatter or melt if mishandled. After Joaquin, he couldn’t risk all. He’d tried the route of not caring, and what had that gotten him but shame deeper than scars.

He walked from second period Calculus to third period English. By rote, he passed near Moose’s locker. He could see Moose’s big, solid body, digging around for something that was likely in the pocket of his jeans. His letterman jacket stretched across his broad shoulders; his jeans hugged his ass like a mortal sin.

Kevin smiled. He couldn’t help it. Even if he’d started to retreat, there was nothing wrong with appreciating the thought of what could have been.

Moose straightened up, and looked around. His big eyes met Kevin’s, and for once he didn’t look as distracted as he had been before. He smiled, that goofy, crooked thing that most people wrote off as dopey.

“Looking for something?” Kevin asked. His feet were moving him across the linoleum. He couldn’t stay, couldn’t linger. It wouldn’t be fair, to either of them. Besides, what would happen if anything at all? Class change made the hallways busy, and Moose had just started toeing his way out of the closet. These weren't waters to navigate in the sight of onlookers.

“Can’t find my chemistry book,” Moose said.

Kevin’s eyes instantly jumped to Moose’s book bag. He could see the white and red spine of CHEM 11 peaking out. Despite his misgivings, he stopped, and tugged the book out.

“Nasty things, textbooks,” Kevin said as Moose turned slightly pink. “Run away on you. You’d think being so heavy they’d make more noise, right?”

“Right.” All Moose’s embarrassment disappeared. He grinned that silly grin again—that smile that made Kevin feel as if he’d just hit ninety on the high striker at a carnival because damn it if he hadn't been the cause of it.

Students passed them by. Chatter and footsteps made Kevin acutely aware that this little pocket of intimacy wasn't as private as he'd prefer it to be.

“Well,” Kevin said, trying hard to tamp down persistent hope once more. “Have a good day, Moose.”

He took two steps away.

Then he felt Moose’s big hand covering his own.

He almost tripped over his Jordan’s.

Strange.

This was such a simple, innocent touch, especially compared to Kevin’s experience. But it almost devastated him.

Kevin looked over his shoulder. Moose had his eyes on their hands. His thumb slowly brushed over Kevin’s knuckles, exploring his skin like a map. He turned his hand, and slid his fingers through Kevin’s own.

Moose smiled again. He was Elvis Presley’s little boy charm with Brando’s raw energy. He scared Kevin to death, but there were more important things than fear. And didn’t Kevin already know that? Hadn’t he always tried so hard to find something more vital than the negativity others so often get seduced by?

Kevin swallowed audibly. Students and faculty still passed them by, none of them any the wiser.

Moose looked into Kevin’s eyes, worried. God, when Moose looked scared or sad it was like being faced with a slapped German shepherd puppy.

“Kevin…” He squeezed his fingers around Kevin’s hand.

“I—

Moose didn’t let him get another syllable in edgewise, and thanks be to goodness for that. He pivoted forwards, still holding Kevin’s hand. Once more those big, soft lips brushed against Kevin’s. Kevin dimly let himself register what this was—Moose letting this happen here in the open where all the judgmental bitches and gormless assholes in residence could see them.

But neither of them gave a damn at the moment. Moose pressed close to him. He smelled like one-hundred per cent Moose Mason—citrusy deodorant, fabric softener and skin. Kevin felt him smile through their kiss.

This was different than their last one—all desperation and experimentation. This was Moose confirming something. And Kevin would be insane to rebuff.

They broke apart because they needed air. Moose had another big, goofy smile on his face.

“Wow,” Kevin said. It was all he could muster.

“Yeah.”

The warning bell rang, ruining what could have been something great. Although Kevin wondered if it wasn’t opportune. Part of him wanted nothing more than to seize Moose by the collar of his jacket, drag him back to his car, and progress things from PG to full on NC-17.

But this, he found, was more than enough. Way more than enough. Something sexual would have tainted the purity of it all.

“Class,” Moose said gently. Kevin realized that he’d been standing still as a statue.

“Right. School. Education.”

“See you at lunch?”

“Of course.” Kevin gave Moose’s hand one last squeeze, and then turned away. He almost wanted to fist punch the air, Judd Nelson style.

Then Moose had to go and make it even more amazing.

“Have a good period, babe.”

Kevin stopped in his tracks. The hallway was nearly empty now. He’d be grilled for being tardy, but what the hell did he care after all of this?

Moose still stood near his locker. There was something a little too mischievous in his eyes for the grin he wore to be too boyishly cute.

“Yeah. Right back at you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> For once in my life, a TV couple I shipped actually got together :3
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
